One heck of a time
by HellFire300
Summary: Kagura and her adopted sis Kagome have just started going to Harvard and they already have friends, enemys and potenial boyfriends. Kagura has a sarcastic attitude so what happens when she clashes with a certain smart talking, highnosed fluff?
1. Rise and shine!

Rise and shine!

Beeeep………beeeep…..…..beeep! "OH SHUT UP!" BAM! These were the normal sounds that filled Kagura Akami's apartment at five o'clock. AM.

" Damn, why did I decide to go to this God-forsaken school anyway?" She said to no one in particular "Because" Kagome Higurashi, her always chipper roommate said as she bounded in "your going to be the best damn lawyer ever!" Kagura did her best to ignore her by rolling herself up in the covers of her queen size bed "I don't wanna be a fricken lawyer if the hours are this crazy!" she said, determined that if she went she would be destined for ruin, but the enticing smell of bacon and eggs wafting through the doorway,not to mention 'Kags' jumping on her, slowly (oh so slowly) convinced her to come out of her stronghold. "Kags, if you keep on jumping on me like that I wont be ABLE to go to school, much less get out of bed" Kagura said as she got up and went into the bathroom. Sighing Kagura surveyed her early morning appearance, red eyes stared back at her, these weren't your 'wake up after a bad night and you've got red puffy eyes' this was 'whoa your eyes are red! Dude that's awsomistic!' kind of red. "Hmmm maube I should get contacts…" "yeah yeah, hey look just get your butt in the shower and out, then, and then, only then, can you eat." _"Thanks 'mother'_ Kagura thought sarcastically as she turned the shower on and got in, letting the warm water wash over her. _Hmph, well if anyone wanted red eyes they could HAVE them!_

Fifteen minutes later she was sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a hearty (I love that word! Pull me hearty pull!...erm) breakfast. "Come on Kagura, hurry up or we'll be late!" Kagome said as she rushed around trying not to be late on their first day of college. It reminded her of a long time ago, a time she didn't want to remember….

"_Mommy, where are we going?" an eleven year old Kagura asked,_

"_YOU are going away for a while" her mother answered quickly as she packed._

"_But why? Where's daddy?" _ she remembered it so vividly_. Her mothers head shot up and the answer was short and to the point "Daddy's gone away."_

She should have known after all the beatings and fights between her father and mother, after her mom hadn't been able to get a divorce she had given her daughter up for adoption with a fairly large sum of money for education. She was adopted by the Higurashis but chose to keep her own name, she grew up determined to become a divorce attorney, in order to be able to give women what her mother never had. Freedom.

"KAGURA!" Kagura just rolled her eyes as she got up from the table thinking, _when Kagome get excited all hell breaks loose, just like that skiing trip,_ Kagura winced recalling the trip,_I don't think the lifts are ever going to be the same, scratch that, I KNOW the lifts aren't going to be the same, ergh._ She finished as she walked out to her purple '05 convertible mustang, where she smiled lovingly at the car, deciding that all the extra work was worth it. "Kagura, I know what your thinking but if you don't get in the cars not going to go anywhere, and we need to get somewhere so get in!" Laughing, Kagura got in and drove them to the famous Harvard University. _'oh yay' _she thought as she saw some road racer speed by going about 90mph in a 40mph zone, his long silver hair streaming behind him, _'I get to go to school with some arrogant jackass rich boys who only rely on DADDY'S check book, this should be interesting'_ finishing off that thought she parked in the MacDonald's parking lot across from the main building. Turning to Kagome she said "Come on Kags, lets go get 'em!"


	2. Welcome to Earth!

Welcome to Earth!

"Hello, how can I help you? A young man sitting at the secretary's desk wearing a feathery pink boa said when

Kagura and Kagome walked into the office. Kagura opened her mouth to reply but was cut short by a woman's

loud and angry voice, "MIROKU! Are you masquerading as the secretary again?" The owner of the voice was a

tall long-haired college student of about twenty-one. "hey" she said turning to us, all signs of anger gone, only

suspicion, "He didn't DO anything to you guys, did he?" The young man made an attempt at looking angry "My

dear Sango, surely you know by know my heart and affections belong only to you! Have I not told you every

day?" Sango looked indignant "yeah, you have, and that's what worries me" Miroku gave a guilty look at the floor

as Sango turned to Kagura and Kagome, who had been standing nearby witnessing the carnage. "Sorry, I'm

Sango and that's Miroku, don't be fooled he's not gay, he just like messing with peoples heads, especially the new

kids, anyway what can I do for ya?" it took Kagura a second to take in all that happened but once she did she got

down to the sharpened point "well me and my sister Kagome are new students." Sango replied after yanking her

boa(not constrictor,LOL!) off of Miroku's neck "ok come with me, we'll get your schedules and show you the

ropes" But as she said this a Platinum-blond with a (erm) gaggle of boys trailing in her wake and a dress code that

said she would be more comfortable performing at a strip bar that at lawschool, walked by Sango and shoved her

roughly aside with her shoulder as she did so, turning around she said "watch it lowlife!" Sango looked at her and

pasted a fake smile on her face, "Oh Kikyo! I didn't know that the kennel was letting you take your toys on your

walkies now" said Sango referring to all the college boys following Kikyo, "So how did you work that out?

Couldn't of been good behavior, maybe a 'personal favor' Sango's smile grew malicious "after all, we all know

about your little 'favors' especially the boys" Kikyo took a step towards Sango anger burning in her eyes, "why

you little.." her words were cut short because the hallway had quieted down till the noise level was null. Kikyo

slowly turned with her back to Sango, Kagura, Kagome, and Miroku, not allowing them to see over her shoulder,

by now though Sango and Miroku had guessed who it was, the only boys in the whole school that Kikyo could not

get her hands on, the Inu-taisho brothers, the richest, hottest and most wanted guys in the whole school, but

Kagome and Kagura were still in the dark as to this fact, unfortunately "Hey!" Kagura said peering over Kikyo's

shoulder, Kikyo tried to shove her back but Kagura went around her, "Your that moron who was driving like the

A-hole that you are!" the man looked up from his discussion with a fellow class mate who was wearing Nike warm

ups and a Adidas sweatshirt, '_Ug, bad mix!'_ Kagura thought but her attention was soon back to the man she had

spoken to as his golden eyes that seemed to penetrate everything he looked at where riveted at her, '_oh shit, bad _

_idea' _Kagura thought as she noticed his facial markings, two maroon stripes on his cheeks a crescent blue moon

on his forhead plus pointed ears _'hmm those are kinda cute'_. "What did you say?" _'scratch that,Note to self, If _

_I live through this, don't call an Inu-youkai an A-hole, oh well nothing for it!'_ Kagura gathered all of her five

foot six inch frame together and prepared for battle "I said you drive like an asshole"

The damned youkai didn't even bat an eyelash! _'Holy cheese on rye am I in for it!'_


	3. El pollo loco

Good morning moron!

Disclaimer: All I have to say is that it's a cruel cruel world that we live in….

_Inu-Midoriko and Kagura-ness thanks for your Revs!_

'_Holy cheese on rye am I in for it!' _The demon turned to Sango with and amused look in his eye "new students?" Sango nodded, speechless. The man with the dog youkai who had to be a hanyou though looked so smug his smile was running off his face, its seemed he was in front of Kagura in seconds shaking her hand as if she had won a grand prize, maybe a purple heart for being wounded in battle, and saying "Hi, what's your name? haha, no one's spoken to Fluffy like that since…well ever!" To Kagura it felt like he was saying

'good job you now have a certificate to one free ass-kicking' _ooh goodie, I'am now toast'_

"F-Fluffy?" She asked in amazement "His name is Fluffy?" "Well not really, His real names Sessho-maru I'm

Inuyasha and that's Koga" he said pointing to the guy in the Adidas sweatshirt "How do you do?" Koga

queried with an English accent looking pointedly at Kagome "and you are?.." Kagome jumped startled at

being talked to so her words came out in an unrecognizable jumble "iminluuuv widbuddha" Poor Koga

looked so confused "s-sorry didn't catch that?" at this time Kikyo took that as her cue, "what does it matter?Shes just a new student, you know the rules Koga, besides" said Kikyo walking over to stand to close for comfort beside Koga

"why you want her? You've got me" looking up at him expectantly Kikyo got a big

surprise when Koga replied with "because my dear, she has a little mystery to her still, you belong on Jerry

Springer" At this Inuyasha scoffed openly and Kikyo, deciding that she needed to keep whatever dignity she

could, looked at Sango and gave her a contemptuous grin "Watch yourself, You and your new 'friends" And

with that the witch walked out with flock of adoring followers. "well, that went well" Inuyasha stated turning

to Kagome "im sorry I didn't get your name, one so beautiful should have a beautiful name to go with"

Kagome looked down blushing at the praise "Im Kagome Higurashi" Inuyasha gave her a warm smile "see?

I was right, hey Sango" "Hmm?" "Me, Koga and the Fluff are going to the Coyote Ugly Café later around

seven, why don't you and Miroku bring your new friends and we can get to know them a little better" Sango

nodded dumbly "what ever" said Sesshomaru "I find no joy in your little "get togethers" he said as he turned and left the group.

'_jeez, if his nose was any higher he'd trip! He really is a moron, a moron with great hair though, No! Bad Kagura! No, don't think about stuff like that!' _"whew," she heard Sango say "no one's got that much attention from the Inu-Taishos in a long 'ol time! Jeez Kags, how did you do that? Inuyasha doesn't

usually talk to anyone like that especially girls" For the second time that day Kagome looked down blushing

"And you!" Sango said looking at Kagura "I'm surprised you lived through that! Sessho doesn't usually like

people talking to him like that, last person was a guy who thought that Sessho had stolen his girlfriend so he called him a stuck-up prick. We never saw that guy again, or heard what happened to him for that matter"

'_oook, that's kinda freaky'_ "Kagura, you do understand what I'm saying, don't you?" Kagura gave her a

confused look " um can I say yes?" Sango sighed "this means that you now have an arch enemy, Kikyo.

She's been trying to get Sessho all to herself since she first came here, him paying attention to you while

ignoring her is…bad to put it bluntly" Kagura gave her a look that said 'do I look like I give a rats ace?' "any

hoo, whos car are we taking to this shindig?" Kagura fake-yawned and did an impression of sessho-maru,

sticking her nose high in the air "_I find no joy in your little get togethers"_ they all laughed as they got their

schedules and headed to their classes, or where ever they wanted to be until seven.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

I know this is like a freaking short chappie but ive got a lot of crap going on , so until next time...

Hope all ya'll liked it!

Jak


	4. Mother Ship

Mother ship

_Disclaimer: E.T. phone home! Ahem, not really, I have no regrets as to naming this chapter Mother ship (though I have no idea why I am naming it that……(what I also don't know is why I'm including this in the disclaimer)I don't own Inu-yasha (but oohhh the joys if I did heehee!)_

Chap. Three

Mother Ship

"Ooh, isn't this place suave" 'Roku marveled in a fake English accent while looking gay; key word there, looking gay, not acting, looking.

"Hey, lay off for a sec, we need to scout out our target" Sango said scanning the crowd outside of the café as they walked in. _scout out?...target?...oh God do I really want to know what these two are planning? _Kagura wondered.

"Um people? What are you talking about?"

"Sorry Kagura, it's a thing that we always do. Miroku acts gay and asks a guy all these questions and checks him out, you should see the reactions! Haha, the last guy ran from the building!"

'_I knew it'_

And then suddenly!...The world catches on FIRE! Ahhhhhh!

(hehe sorry, I just had to do that! Whew, ok back to the story)

(RRRRRRRRRRR REWIND! Ok and action!)

"Hola! Como estas?" Inu-yasha said winking at Kagome. Kagome looked him straight in the eye "Bien gracias! E tu?" "Bein, wow, I didn't know you spoke Spanish, Kags!"


	5. Mulletman

Chap. 4

Mullet-man

(a/n) Ah yes, another chapter which I don't know why I am naming it thus….or do I?

The place was crowded but they managed to find a table close to the dance floor which was teaming with couples, some dancing and some having clothes-on sex. Kagura practically died " Whoa hey look its Kikyo and…some..other…guy… wow..ahem, that's…intriguing" by this time every one was turned around. Miroku stared "dude, even I think that's disgusting!" Inu-yasha faked throwing up "And with Naraku too!" Kagome turned to him. "Who's Naraku?" Inu-yasha opened his mouth to answer but Kouga beat him to it, "He's the local scum" Miroku batted his eyelashes at Kouga "So unlike you" he said petting his arm. Kouga looked back at him "do you want to dance?" "ooh by all means..stud" by now kagome's, sango's and kagura's chins were firmly planted to the floor as Inu-yashas probably would be if hadn't fallen out of his chair. "this is pathetic" Kagura pouted "Ahh gee Fluffy! Is someone being facetious today?" That look could make the North Pole look like the Bahamas. "Yes, yes I'am. Since you like big words; what does Phenobuttlphobia mean?" _Who does he think I am? Gosh I go to HARVARD! Idiot! _ Kagaura smiled " Phenobuttlphobia is the fear of peanut butter sticking to the roof of your mouth" (A/N which it really is!) A smile graced Sesshomarus mouth as he watched Kouga and Miroku "twirl" aroundthe dance floor, meriting some pretty weird glances.


End file.
